Strange Feeling
by arisusagi
Summary: Shizuo realmente sentia sua falta, mas porque? Ele era seu pior inimigo! Shizaya, minha primeira fan fic de DURARARA! e meu primeiro Yaoi. Presente para Miranda


Notas: DURARARA! Não me pertence. Esse é meu primeiro Yaoi e minha primeira Fan fic de DURARARA! Peguem leve nas criticas ok?

Isso é um presente de aniversário pra minha amiga Miranda, FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO MUITO ATRASADO MIRANDA! o/

Orihara Izaya. O que aquele nome significava para ele? Ele o odiava, sim, o odiava, e muito. Mas não sabia se era exatamente isso, quando se odeia uma pessoa você não quer pensar nela, certo? Mas ele não podia parar de pensar nele.

Era tarde da noite, as ruas estavam completamente desertas, com exceção de uma ou outra pessoa, o loiro caminhava lentamente com as mãos nos bolsos quando avistou uma figura andando em sua direção, reconheceu-o imediatamente.

-Nee nee Shizu-chan- disse Izaya, sorrindo

-IZAYA!- urrou o outro, pegando um poste que estava por perto e atirando na direção do moreno

Ele apenas desviou dando um passo para o lado, rindo

-Não vim te perturbar hoje- riu

-Então veio fazer o que?

-Vim avisar que ficarei alguns dias fora, duas semanas para ser mais exato

-E porque você veio me avisar?

-Só para você ficar sabendo, até mais ~

Ele virou-se e foi embora. Shizuo seguiu seu caminho, sabia que devia sentir-se feliz por ficar longe de Izaya por duas semanas, mas não estava, tentou sentir-se assim, mas simplesmente não conseguiu.

No dia seguinte Shizuo andava normalmente, sentia falta de algo, não sabia bem o que era, mas a falta daquilo o incomodava

-Oe Shizuo!- chamou um voz grave

O loiro virou-se, era Simon

-Olá Simon- respondeu

-Você ficou sabendo que o Izaya foi viajar certo?- disse Simon, entregando um dos folhetos para Shizuo

-Sim, ele me avisou ontem- disse Shizuo dobrando o folheto e guardando-o no bolso

-Coma um sushi! Eu te dou um bom desconto

-Não dá, estou ocupado, até mais- disse Shizuo virando-se e indo embora

Não conseguia parar de pensar que faltava algo, parecia que estava incompleto, sentou-se em um banco da praça e ficou observando o movimento e pensando, o que fazia tanta falta assim?

Viu algo sendo agitado na sua frente, saiu de seus pensamentos e notou que Celty estava chacoalando seu celular na sua frente

"Hey! Shizuo!" lia-se na tela

-Ah, olá Celty! Não percebi que estava ai

"Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você parecia distante"

-Não é nada

"Se tiver acontecendo alguma coisa pode me dizer, eu tento te ajudar!"

Shizuo suspirou lentamente encostando-se no banco

-Está bem, eu estou me sentindo incompleto

"Incompleto? Como assim?"

-Parece que está faltando alguma coisa... Não sei o que...

"Algo que fazia parte de sua vida sumiu? Talvez seja isso"

Shizuo arregalou os olhos, preferia não ter pensado no que havia acabado de pensar. O celular de Celty começou a tocar, ela o atendeu, balancou o capacete algumas vezes em seguida desligou

"Shinra precisa de mim, pense um pouco no que provavelmente está te fazendo falta. Até mais tarde"

-Até

O loiro jogou a cabeça para trás suspirando, tirou os óculos e os largou no banco, ao seu lado.

-Não pode ser isso... Não pode não pode... – murmurou para si mesmo

Assim que Celty disse que algo que fazia parte de sua vida havia sumida a primeira coisa que lhe veio a cabeça foi Izaya.

Não, Izaya não lhe fazia falta, ele o odiava, quando se odeia algo, não se sente falta disso. Mas Shizuo realmente sentia falta de Izaya.

Os dias passaram, mais lentamente que o normal para Shizuo, que agora sentia-se triste e frustrado, não aceitando que sentia falta de seu até então pior rival.

Faziam 13 dias que ele havia viajado, Izaya voltaria a qualquer momento, Shizuo sabia disso, tentava conter a ansiedade.

Ficou perambulando pelas ruas até tarde da noite, esperava encontrá-lo, queria vê-lo, precisava vê-lo .

Depois de horas vagando sem sucesso, Shizuo parou no meio da rua, soltou um longo suspiro

-Ele não vem- murmurou

-Ele quem?- disse uma voz muito familiar atrás dele

Shizuo virou-se assustado, lá estava ele, com o mesmo casaco de sempre e o mesmo sorriso de sempre, lá estava Orihara Izaya.

-Ele quem?- repetiu, aproximando-se mais do maior

-Não interessa!- gritou Shizuo correndo para pegar um poste

Assim que segurou o poste o loiro sentiu Izaya segurar sua mão, estremeceu, sentindo cada pêlo de seu corpo se arrepiar

-Não vamos brigar agora, certo?- disse o moreno, sorrindo maliciosamente

-Mas que mer...

Shizuo calou-se sentindo Izaya abraçá-lo

-Sentiu minha falta não sentiu?- murmurou provocante

-Mas, que merda é essa? Do que você está falando?

-Confesse, você sentiu minha falta- disse Izaya bem próximo ao ouvido de Shizuo

Shizuo já havia amassado completamente o poste, tremia, ele estava o provocando de mais

-C-Claro que não senti sua falta, P-porque sentiria?- disse Shizuo

Izaya beijou a bochecha de Shizuo, o loiro virou o rosto, tentando evitar que se repetisse

-Que merda você está fazendo Izaya! Qual o seu problema?

-Vamos, não precisa esconder, você sentiu minha falta- sussurrou Izaya

"Merda, ele está perto demais, não consigo fugir" pensou Shizuo

Então Shizuo sentiu algo sobre seus lábios, abriu os olhos devagar e viu Izaya, com os olhos fechados, beijando-o, isso era estranho, bem estranho, beijar seu pior inimigo.

Mas Shizuo estava farto, farto de tanta provocação, farto de tanta saudade, farto de tantas brigas sem motivo algum, então correspondeu o beijo.

Separaram-se alguns segundos depois, Shizuo estava muito corado, ele abraçou Izaya com força, não queria soltá-lo nunca.

-Nee Shizu-chan, então você sentiu minha falta não é?- riu Izaya

-E como


End file.
